Increasingly, industry is relying on automation and computer-based analysis, such as Prescriptive Analytics™ techniques, to improve business processes. In particular, businesses can use computer systems to allocate resources, predict the influence of such resource allocation on future business performance and prescribed improved resource allocations to enhance future business performance. For example, businesses can allocate among call centers to handle call traffic, server systems to attend Internet traffic, manufacturing resources, budgets, or any combination thereof. In particular, resources and supply can be limited. As such, allocations of a resource or supply to one entity can influence the allocation provided to another entity.